Ice God Slayer Magic
Ice God Slayer Magic (氷の神特効の魔法 Kōri no Kami Tokkō no Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of God Slayer Magic that is utilized by Setsuna Yukimura. Description Like all other God Slayer styles, revolve around the manipulation, usage, and consumption of a type of element. In Setsuna's case, the element is ice. Like all God Slayers, Setsuna's ice is tinged black, and has high destructive properties. While it is extremely destructive, it can also be defensive or just be used casually. Like all other Slayer Type mages, Setsuna is able to consume any ice coming from a external source, however she cannot consume ice that she created. Ice God Slayer Magic allows Setsuna to create and manipulate ice. It also allows her to coat her body in ice, giving her a armor-like skin while she is fighting, making it more difficult to land critical blows on her. Additionally, any attack that can come from ice or be made into ice are immediately nullified when making contact with Setsuna. Furthermore, Ice God Slayer Magic grants her the ability of Cryokinesis, giving her the upperhand against water based attacks. Spells *'Ice God's Bellow' (アイス神の怒鳴る Aisu-shin no Donaru): As each God Slayer has their signature version of a bellow, so does Setsuna. In her case, it is a ice-based "breath attack". Setsuna leans her head backwards slightly, inhales deeply, and releases a vast amount of ice from her mouth. While most of the ice is packed densely together, several ice shards will surround the breath attack, and impale the target. The ice released by this attack will freeze anything it comes in contact with, excluding flames. But it is noted that against Dragon Slayer Magic, Setsuna's ice just extinguishes it. But, it is speculated that if fought against Flame God Slayer Magic, Setsuna's ice and the fire would cancel each other out. As Setsuna's signature bellow, it is also the first attack taught to her by Mr. H. *'Ice God's Breakdown Fist' (氷神の内訳拳 Hikami no Uchiwake Ken): Setsuna fills her hand with ice shards. However, these ice shards are not cold, they are slightly over boiling hot. Setsuna combines her enhanced speed with this attack, and right before she reaches the target, she jumps, using her momentum, and slams her fist into the target. Due to her ice being extremely hot, it can cause light burns, and/or burn through her target's clothing. Power-wise, this attack was strong enough to send Sasuke flying through several walls. However, the walls were made of old, petrified wood, so it is unclear whether it is because of her physical prowess, or just because of the walls' material. *'Ice God's Thundering Foot' (氷神のサンダル足 Hikami no Sandaru Ashi): Setsuna concentrates her ice into her foot, and slams it down. While amplified with her ice, her foot causes immense amounts of ice to speed towards the target, spiking upwards at random. However, this attack can only travel in a straight line, but the speed of the attack makes up for the drawback. The spike the ice forms are of the same caliber of Tōketsu, in terms of sharpness. Thus, it can easily slice through flesh. The amount of time the attack goes on for is determined by how long Setsuna will stay still, with her foot slammed on the ground. God Slayer Secret Art (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi) *'Ice God's Fervent Rage' )アイス神の熱心な激怒 Aisu-shin no Nesshin'na Gekido): Setsuna clasps her hands together in front of her as if praying. She then shouts the incantation, "Feel the ice god's fearsome rage! It's impending victory viciously snarling at you! Now, feel the god's wrath! Ice God's Fervent Rage!" (氷の神の恐ろしい怒りを感じる！これは、悪意を持ってあなたにうなる勝利を切迫しています！今、神の怒りを感じる！氷神熱心な怒り！Kōri no kami no osoroshī ikari o kanjiru! Kore wa, akui o motte anata ni unaru shōri o seppaku shite imasu! Ima, kaminoikari o kanjiru! Hikami nesshin'na ikari!) Once the incantation is said, the skies will immediately darken, and the air will become colder. While the target it in a vulnerable state, frost will start to collect on their body, freezing them to the ground. Then, while they are unable to move, large, sharp black ice shards rain down on top of the target, viciously either killing them, or wounding them severely. Defensive/Supportive Frozen Body Mode (凍結体モード Tōketsu-tai Mōdo): Setsuna sends large amounts of ice through her body, forming a tough armor around Setsuna. While Frozen Body Mode is being used, Setsuna's hair and clothes will turn a shade of blue. Frozen Body Mode also acts similar to a amplification technique, as it increases Setsuna's speed, strength, and durability. While in Frozen Body Mode, Setsuna is in a similar state to Drive. While in Frozen Body Mode, Setsuna has been noted to actually almost be on par with Sasuke in terms of strength, which to many her guild mates, is an impressive feat. However, Setsuna dislikes to use Frozen Body Mode, as she likes to rely on her own raw power, not a amplification technique. But, when she does use it, many of her guild mates say that the winner of the battle has already been decided. Trivia Permission to make by Perchan.